oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Above the Sky/Metrics
Plot Summary Underground Demons *Following the events of Cloud Nine? More Like Cloud Mine!, Bryant D. Kobe finds himself on an undisclosed island where he's evaluating the Jolly Roger created by a Deadshot Pirate member for his own Cloud Pirates. *After dismissing the Deadshot Pirate, Kobe turns to speak to Captain Geyer, the same Marine he took hostage while on Gaia who reported the crimes of Kobe to the higher-ups to where the Pirate Captain asks for a status report. *Here, Geyer lays out all of Kobe's activities following Gaia: **Kobe infiltrates G-2 and steals many of its seastone items and its other weapons. **Kobe forcefully conquerors the after a three-way battle against the Animal Pirates and the Deadshot Pirates and subsequentially forcing them under his banner. *After approving the Jolly Roger, Kobe summons three defeated Animal Pirates crewmembers; Breakea, Onio, and Jefear all worth 70,000,000 on their own, and tells Geyer to turn them over to the World Government and spin it as though the Marine was the one responsible for their Capture. *Once he dismisses Geyer, Kobe is present the coat worn by the former Fleet-Admiral, which he began to wear as his own. *Scarface appears where the two begin to exchange goods and talk future plans and Underworld talk. **It appears Kobe was the one responsible for the death of the Brokers where he obtained the Kumo Kumo no Mi. *Logan and his team breaks into Kobe's base where the two end up in a short scuffle ending in Logan's defeat. *Kobe also escapes and just when he boards the ship given to him by Scarface, the happens knocking his vessel up into the sky. Land of Sky *Kobe reaches the White White Sea and decides to take a nap. While taking his nap, the Marines guide his ship into what they find out to be Mont Blanc Drake. *Drake mistakes Kobe for being a Marine and nearly attacks him, but Kobe is able to convince him otherwise right before his assault. *It takes Kobe little words to recruit Drake and as such he joins his crew. With a few more minutes of traveling the crew finally reaches Angel Island. Bell of Secrets *Once Kobe reaches Angel Island, he asks the Sky Landers to train him in everything related to the clouds. *Kobe spends nine days training on Angel to where he was able to develop two new devises and learn the arts of clouds and dials under the tutelage of Badger Charlotte. **His inventions were the Artificial Intelligence Dial and the All Dial. *Kobe asks Charlotte, as part of his training, would she guide him to the location of Upper Yard and the Poneglyph which is being treated as an artifact. Agreeing to get a map, Charlotte is met by the leaders of the island who suggest that she should leave the island and embark on her own journey. *It didn't take long for the crew to reach the room that held the poneglyph to which Kobe prepares his "super showing" by release two of the captured Marines who are equipped with den den mushi capable of broadcasting. *Kobe tells the world who his new crewmates are and then goes on to read the Poneglyph while saying what it contains out loud, notifying the entire world of the poneglyph's contents. *At the end of his show Kobe is surprised by the presence of Hatchcock Lucas where the Black Widow attempts to share the information regarding a certain someone. Angry by the name he attempts to mutter, Kobe attacks Lucas where the two engage in a heated battle. *Thanks to Lucas' illness, Kobe is able to gain the upper hand and manages to kill the Yonko Commander all as part of his show White Widow *After Lucas is defeated, Daddy L. Legs appears to which she questions Kobe if he is responsible. Kobe says no in a very smart manner angering the Yonko to which they also engaged in a short scuffle. *Though he managed to defeat a commander, he is no match for Legs and made short work of quickly. She cuts Drake across his already scared eye and gives Kobe a gaping gash across his chest. *Aware he could not win, Kobe merges with the clouds of Skypiea and flees.